wmmaineventfandomcom-20200216-history
Sycho Sid
Sidney Raymond Eudy (born December 16, 1960) is an American actor, softball player and retired professional wrestler. He is best known under the ring names Sid Vicious, Sid Justice, Sycho Sid, or simply Sid, and for his tenures in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) and World Wrestling Federation (WWF). Between those promotions, Eudy has enjoyed major championship success and performed to an international television audience in three decades from the 1980s to the early 2000s. Background Pre-WrestleMania At a Superstars taping on May 28, 1991, Eudy would make his WWF debut in an untelevised segment that saw him clear the ring of The Mountie following Mountie's open challenge for a brawl. He faced Ted DiBiase in his first WWF match at a non-televised event on July 8, where Sid won. On the June 8 episode of Prime Time Wrestling, vignettes began airing promoting his WWF debut, in which he was introduced as Sid Justice and was featured as glaring or smiling at the camera. On the July 20 episode of Superstars, Eudy debuted on WWF television. He was announced as the special guest referee for the main event of that year's SummerSlam, where The Ultimate Warrior and the WWF Champion Hulk Hogan teamed up against The Triangle of Terror (Sgt. Slaughter, Col. Mustafa, and Gen. Adnan) in a 3-on-2 handicap match. Later that night, Sid saved Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth from an attack at the hands of Jake Roberts and The Undertaker at the newly wed couple's reception. WrestleMania 13 (1997) At In Your House 13, Bret Hart last eliminated The Undertaker in a Four Corners Elimination match to win the vacant WWE Championship. Hart's reign, however, lasted only one day as he lost the title the next night on Monday Night Raw to Sycho Sid after interference by Stone Cold Steve Austin. Due to being the runner-up to the title at Final Four, Undertaker was made the number one contender and was booked to challenge Sycho Sid for the title at WrestleMania. However, on the March 17 edition of Raw Is War, Sid defended the title against Hart in a steel cage match, with the winner defending his title at WrestleMania. During the match, both Undertaker and Austin interfered. Undertaker came out to help Sid because he wanted to wrestle Sid for the title while Austin helped Hart because he wanted to make his scheduled submission match with Hart a title match. Sid won the match and retained his title and as a result, Sid vs. Undertaker remained the main event of WrestleMania. Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves **Release powerbomb * Signature moves ** Big boot ** Body avalanche ** Camel clutch ** Chokeslam ** Cobra clutch slam ** Front powerslam ** Leg drop ** Military press slam ** Nerve hold ** Sidewalk slam ** Snake eyes ** Spinebuster ** Vicious Crossface (Arm trap crossface) – 2000 * Managers ** Col. Robert Parker ** Harvey Wippleman ** Ole Anderson ** Oliver Humperdink ** Ted DiBiase ** Teddy Long * Nicknames ** "The (self-proclaimed) Master and Ruler of the World" ** "The Millennium Man" ** "Psycho" ** "The Psychotic One" * Entrance themes ** "War Machine" by Kiss (CWF) ** "100,000 Years" by Kiss (WCCW/USWA) ** "Crying in the Rain" by Whitesnake (NJPW) ** "China White" by Scorpions (WCW) ** "Sirius" by The Alan Parsons Project (UWF) ** "Snapped" by Jim Johnston (WWF/WWE) Championships and accomplishments * American Wrestling Federation ** AWF Super Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Continental Wrestling Association ** CWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * NWA Northeast ** NWA Northeast Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Comeback of the Year (1996) ** Ranked No. 16 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1991 ** Ranked No. 122 of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 2003 * Southeastern Championship Wrestling ** NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division) (1 time) ** NWA Southeastern Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Shane Douglas * United States Wrestling Association ** USWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * World Championship Wrestling ** WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** WCW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * World Wrestling Federation ** WWF World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** 5 Star Match (1991) with Ric Flair, Larry Zbyszko, and Barry Windham vs. Brian Pillman, Sting, Rick Steiner, and Scott Steiner (February 24, WarGames match, WrestleWar) ** Most Overrated (1993) ** Readers' Least Favorite Wrestler (1993) ** Worst on Interviews (1999) ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (1990) vs. The Nightstalker Category:American wrestlers Category:WWE champions Category:The Million Dollar Corporation Category:Superstars Category:Undertaker's WrestleMania victims